Computing devices may include multiple options to configure and update the computing device. Such options may include various applications that are specific to different types of configurations. Examples may include multiple applications executing in the host operating system of the computing system. However, such applications are configuration specific and do not utilize the full capabilities of the baseboard management controller (BMC). The BMC may configure and update the computing device based on user input. However, such configuration and updates may require the computing device to be offline and the login to the BMC may require credentials physically printed on the computing devices chassis.